


teach me 'i love you'

by cxyst



Series: shyness or shame or desire [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff and cuteness and sex, it's really just sex, welcome to shmoopy mcfluff land, what an embarassment of a sequel this is i am truly sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxyst/pseuds/cxyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the much requested and bloody long awaited sequel to 'this is my heart stumbling'!!!!!</p><p>twink louis and construction worker harry fuck and are cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	teach me 'i love you'

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what to say about this baby bears, i honestly dont! the title was almost 'stupidy fluffy schmoopy sex'. im sorry it took so long and im sorry if it is awful and i love you!!!

‘i’ll pick you up after school, yeah?’ harry whispers. ‘back gates.’

louis almost doesn’t hear what he’s saying; he’s so lost in the feeling of his lips dragging a little against his ear. it makes him shiver in the best way, makes goose bumps settle along his arms.

‘yeah,’ louis replies, finally, leaning into the hand harry presses to the small of his back. ‘yeah, at the back gates.’

harry’s lips curl up and he presses a quick little kiss just under louis’ ear. he smells like proper men’s cologne, with some kind of strong woody scent underneath. his stubble scrapes a little, and louis thinks about the way harry had kissed him barely half an hour earlier, crowded into the dimness of louis’ closet, all heat and tongue, rushing to get his mouth on him before his mum and sisters got home from dance practice. louis wonders if the red hints of stubble burn around his mouth still show, if his lips look as swollen as they feel. he wonders if the lovebite on his collarbone is showing through his shirt, bruised bright like some kind of brand. as scary as the thought of getting caught is, he kind of likes the idea of everyone knowing that he belongs to harry.

harry nudges his nose along louis’ throat for a second longer, barely touching, then steps back just in time for louis’ mum to walk out of the house.

‘let harry go, louis,’ she laughs, oblivious. ‘clingy little menace!’

harry smiles easily, bracing one hand against the tray of his truck. ‘no trouble, ms tomlinson. i was just heading off.’

jay rolls her eyes, waves him off with a little chuckle, still as charmed as she was on the day she met him. louis wants to learn how he gets everyone wrapped around his little finger, how he makes people trust him with one crooked smile.

he presses his thumb into the achy mark under his shirt collar, and suddenly, more than everything else, he wants to know how harry has sucked him in so badly already. because the slight twinge of pain under his finger, and the tiny little wink harry gives him as he drives away- it all makes him feel like his whole body is lit up with neon flashes, fireworks. ‘look here!!!!’ they say. ‘this idiot’s in fucking love!!!!’

 

harry picks louis up at the end of school and it feels like he’s in a movie. there’s some boppy, guitar heavy song playing on the radio, someone singing about chocolate and petticoats, and the sky is all gentle yellow light and blushing clouds. louis climbs into the passenger seat, leans over the console and kisses harry on the cheek. it’s all a little childish, but as he settles back into the soft leather seat and returns harry’s surprised little grin, he thinks it feels alright.

‘nice to see you too,’ harry teases, pulling slowly out of the car park. ‘how was your day?’

‘long. boring.’ louis says, dragging the words out. he lets his head fall back on the seat, looking harry over. he’s wearing a soft maroon t-shirt and his usual ripped jeans, and his shoulders are broad and his hair is pushed back, messy with concentrating on his work all day, and his long fingers are wrapped all easy casual around the steering wheel. louis wants to fucking jump him. he lets out a little sigh instead of blurting that out, and murmurs, ‘better now, though.’

harry glances over at him as they pull up to an intersection, smiling like he hasn’t been able to stop. ‘glad to hear it, babe. m’taking you to a café just out of town, near my place. that alright?’

louis’ stomach twists all sweetly. ‘yeah, yeah,’ he says, hesitating for a second, ‘back to yours after?’

‘maybe,’ harry smirks, eyes back on the road. ‘what time do you have to be home?’

‘mum thinks i’m studying at zayn’s,’ louis says, flinching a little at how young that excuse makes him sound. ‘so, whenever, really. s’friday so, i could, you know. stay over or.’ his heart skips a little. ‘or not, i don’t-’

‘sweetheart,’ harry interrupts, reaching over to put his arm around louis’ shoulders, smooth a thumb over the back of his neck. ‘i’d love for you to stay over.’

louis nods, letting his breath out slowly. ‘cool,’ he says through a smile. ‘okay, cool.’

he dangles one arm out the window and uses the other to undo the top two buttons of his school shirt, letting the chilly breeze swim over him. he can actually feel his pulse start to slow back down to normal, can feel it spasm in his fingertips and press against his ribs. he’s pretty sure harry is going to give him some kind of heart condition. especially if he keeps touching him casually like he is now, scratching gently in the soft hair at the back of louis’ head.

 

harry takes him to a small cafe. it’s lit up all bright and warm, white and soft blues. from the moment they walk through the door, louis loves the way everyone is looking at them; like they are a them instead of a boy and a man. harry’s palm is huge, his fingers strong where they’re linked between louis’. 

they sit down at a little booth in the back and louis promptly starts tipping sugar packets all over his fingers and the table. the white grains make constellations on the dark wood and when harry hooks his ankles with his under the table, louis looks up.

‘what do you feel like eating?’ he asks, eyes soft, smile twitching like he’s trying to will it away.

‘um,’ louis smiles back, a tiny one, and looks at the menu. ‘i’m not sure.’ 

he feels like he could probably eat everything in the place - he’s always starving after school and it gets worse when he’s nervous - but he’s quick to realise that this is not like the cafe’s his mum has taken him and the girls to before. he can barely read all the words on the page, let alone know what form of food they actually are. he feels a little crease form between his eyebrows. he recognises ‘muffin’ and ‘fudge’ and ‘raisin toast’, but he’s still stuck on ‘hollandaise’ when harry nudges his ankle bone with the toe of his work boot.

‘do you want me to order for you, doll?’

though the pet name sends a little thrill through louis, a different kind of heat settles in his belly alongside it.

‘’m not a kid,’ he mutters, avoiding harry’s gaze.

harry touches his arm quickly, soothingly. ‘no, no, of course not,’ he says, and louis looks up. ‘more as a kind of date thing. you can see if i have an idea of what you like. see if i’m worth your time.’ he’s grinning now.

louis mind is still fumbling and stuttering on ‘date’. he grins back, dazed and pleased. ‘yeah, okay.’

(he ends up with a raspberry and white chocolate muffin and it tastes so good that he can’t help but share a little, feeding a bit past harry’s soft pink lips and watching his tongue dart out to catch the crumbs from the tips of louis’ fingers. and he reassures harry, through his own mouthful, that he is absolutely worth his time.)

 

louis spends the ride to harry’s with his window down again, even though it’s starting to get dark and a little chilly. he’s texted his mum that he’s staying at zayn’s, and she’s sent back ‘sure, darling, see you tomorrow! xxx’. he’s too excited to feel bad about the lie. he is still in his school uniform, but he has never felt more grown up. there is a swoopy feeling in his stomach, and he turns to look at harry, to watch the dusk light fall in shadows and silvers across his profile. harry’s got one hand on the wheel and the other on the back of louis’ neck. every now and then he tugs, just slightly, at the back of his hair, and louis’ eyelashes will flutter. 

when they get to the apartment block, harry leads louis up the stairs with casual, gentle touches. on his waist, his neck, his wrist. it makes louis want to squirm and giggle, but he settles for flushing a light pink and smothering his smile in his collar.

harry opens the door to his place and gestures louis inside first, with an exaggerated eyebrow raise and an, ‘after you, babe,’ and slaps his ass lightly as he passes.

louis giggles and half-jogs through the door, flipping harry off over his shoulder as he looks around the place. it’s nice - modern and light and comfortably cluttered. louis laughs again, nonsensically, plonks himself down on the couch and kicks his shoes off, nudging them under the coffee table while harry puts his keys and wallet down.

‘what’s so funny?’ harry asks, eyebrows coming together in a mini confused-frog-face as he crosses the room.

louis shrugs cheerily. ‘dunno. just happy. can you kiss me?’

harry flops down on the sofa next to him and laughs. ‘hmm,’ he considers for a moment, pushing his quiff back where it’s drooped over his forehead, ‘i don’t know about that.’

‘you’re mean,’ louis whines, rolling his eyes. then he swings a leg up and settles in harry’s lap, grumbling, ‘well, if you want something done.’

it’s all very smooth, in his opinion, but for some reason harry is still laughing when louis leans in to kiss him. 

‘quit it, frog face!’ he says, digging his nails into harry’s neck, feeling his breath on his lips. 

harry smiles, eyes huge and green and his dimples popping up all soft. his hair flops down again, so louis pushes it back for him, runs his nails across harry’s scalp for a moment and watches his eyes flick up to try and follow the movement.

‘are you still hungry, or thirsty?’ harry asks, like louis isn’t an inch from his face with his hands in his hair, rocking down a little in his lap. ‘do you want anything more to eat?’

louis rolls his eyes, grip tightening, tugging. ‘i want your cock, harry.’

harry looks stunned for a second, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows hard, then licks his lips. his hands come up to spread big over louis’ hips, his thighs, like he’s trying to re-ground himself.

‘you can’t just say stuff like that, jesus,’ he chokes out, voice rough and low. 

louis smiles triumphantly. ‘just did, didn’t i?’ he says, rolling his hips down and kissing harry’s lips, while he’s still in shock. then he leans down and drags his lips along the hollow of harry’s throat, up to his ear, and murmurs, ‘please, please fuck me?’

before he can think, he’s being held tighter and lifted up off the couch. smiling wider, he hooks his ankles behind harry’s back and buries his face in his neck, holding on tight. he’d already started feeling his cock fill out a little from his sly grinding on harry’s lap, but now - now that harry’s actually initiating something, now that he’s manhandling louis with his huge hands spread out over his ass, now that he’s breathing out hot against the skin of his neck, growling, ‘you’re a horrible little tease, and you know it,’ - his hard on is growing quickly, heated and trapped in his grey school trousers.

harry maneuvers them through his bedroom door and kicks it shut behind him, then drops louis onto the bed. he flails a little then lands, flushed and giggly with his legs spread out, looking up at harry through his eyelashes. 

‘fuck,’ harry laughs out, rubbing the back of his neck. ‘fuck, you’re pretty.’

louis’ mind hazes out a little when harry gets on top of him. it’s the whole heavy weight of him, the heat where his legs are nudging louis’ thighs further apart, the pressure of his hands as he fumbles with the buttons on louis’ school shirt. it’s fast, and it has caught him a little off balance, the power shifting so quickly. but there isn’t a thing louis wants more than to have harry all over him, pressing him down, making him take whatever he wants to give. it makes him feel so hot and little and protected and so fucking easy for it that he can barely breathe.

harry leans down and kisses him, dirty, tongue swirling around louis’ with a hot wet noise that makes him let out a little breathy, ‘mmm.’ harry drags his teeth over louis bottom lip as he pulls away, and it’s just the right kind of faint pain.

harry slips louis’ shirt off his shoulders, lifts him up with a hand on his shoulder blade and helps him shrug it away. and as soon as there’s skin on show harry is all over it, spreading fingers and palms over the flush on louis’ collarbones, ducking down to tongue at his nipple and make him arch up, shivering.

he pulls his own shirt off, then louis’ trousers and pants, then his own tight black jeans - standing up and forcing them down his strong thighs with a little shimmy that makes louis giggle breathily - and it’s all so fast and then louis is naked, and harry has got a hand around his cock and is thumbing where he’s wet at the tip, holding louis’ waist and looking down with a wild, hot kind of curiosity. louis’ thighs are trembling already.

‘’m gonna make you come baby, okay?’ harry tells him, hands so big that he can stretch his free fingers up, play with louis’ nipple. 

louis’ head lolls a little, fringe soft, eyes fluttering, as harry starts to stroke him properly. ‘but, but i- i want you to fuck me.’

‘i, god, i will doll, promise i will,’ harry’s voice is so rough. he kisses louis’ neck, his cheek, his lips. ‘this’ll make it easier, get you loosened up a bit for me, yeah?’

louis wants to nod, to tell him thank you, but harry is lifting his hand up and licking it messily, then bringing it back down to louis’ cock. the extra slick makes the slide just that tiny bit better, and louis lets out a little soft moan, feeling the stretch in his hips as he spreads his thighs a little more.

‘c’mon, can you come for me?’ harry asks gently, wanking him faster, squeezing at the head.

louis nods frantically, biting hard at his bottom lip. he knows that he should probably be embarrassed that he’s close already, but it’s hard to care when harry is looking between his cock and his face so tenderly, so sweet and soft. 

‘mmhm, yeah,’ he moans, ‘yeah, i can.’

‘look so pretty like this,’ harry murmurs, keeping up a rhythm with his hand so that louis can thrust his hips up a little, grind into it. ‘you’re so lovely, my good boy-’

louis’ stomach tenses and his cock flexes against harry’s palm and he comes, shuddering through it with little quiet breathy noises. harry keeps sliding his hand over him, gently, rubbing his thumb up under the head and working him through the aftershocks. 

when louis starts coming back to himself, he rolls his head to the side and looks at harry. he’s smiling, cheeks a light pink colour, hair pushed haphazardly back and to the side.

‘good boy,’ he says quietly, experimentally, and louis makes another little noise.

‘don’t make fun,’ he says, chest rising and falling fast, smiling helplessly at the ceiling. ‘i just. i like that.’

harry nods, leans up on his elbows to kiss him. ‘not teasing,’ he says against louis’ mouth.

they just kiss for a moment, tongues sliding together. harry is hard against louis hip, and louis lets his hands slide down his chest, tracing along the waistband of his pants.

‘do you still want me to fuck you?’ harry asks carefully, pulling back to watch louis’ face. ‘i’m fine if you want to stop now.’

louis is already nodding, spreading his legs around harry’s hips. he feels shaky and oversensitive but he wants it, he does. ‘i want you to,’ he insists, tugging at harry’s pants. ‘please, i want to.’

harry grabs his wrist, and he probably doesn’t mean it to hurt, but it does in the best way, just enough to make louis’ breath catch, make his body tense up. harry notices, of course, (because doesn’t he always seem to notice), and doesn’t let go.

‘we can’t rush it, okay?’ harry says, kissing him once, quickly. ‘you’ve never done this before, have you?’

louis shakes his head, wanting to say something more but not knowing what. he still doesn’t want to be seen as inexperienced, but he’s starting to get that maybe harry doesn’t mind. if his willingness to call him his ‘good boy’ is anything to go by, he might even like it. 

‘see, so i have to be careful with you, make sure i don’t hurt you.’ harry rubs at louis thigh, the baby fat where it joins his hip. he digs his fingers in just slightly as he speaks. ‘i’ve got to open you up good first, so you’re ready.’

louis nods, ‘yeah, yeah, okay,’ feeling all happy-warm-hazy again. he watches harry reach into his bedside drawer and pull out a bottle of lube and a condom with fluttering eyes.

‘do we, i mean. do you have to use the condom?’ louis asks, stuttery.

harry’s eyebrows pull together. ‘yeah, we do. why do you ask, babe?’

louis blushes, brings his hands up to cover his tummy. ‘it’s just. i’ve seen in porn, sometimes they don’t and uh-’ he doesn’t want to say it, but harry is looking at him so sweetly that his mouth seems out of his control. ‘i think i would like it if you filled me up. you know. when you-’ he stops, shrugs.

harry is shaking his head. ‘i’m sorry, lou, we can’t.’ he traces a pattern where louis’ thigh meets his hip, making his leg twitch. ‘as hot as the thought is, that’s not good for your little body. because i’ve been with other people before, it could make you sick.’

louis sighs, ‘okay,’ like he minds, but honestly, as long as harry’s dick is going in him, he isn’t fussed. ‘go ahead then,’ he smiles.

harry’s hand is still resting big and warm on the back of his leg, and he slides it around to the inside of his thigh, pressing little fingertip bruises where the skin is delicate, soft. he looks consideringly between louis’ legs for a moment, and normally louis would be embarrassed about his soft cock, but all he can concentrate on is the feeling of harry’s thumb creeping down behind his balls, pressing at the bit of skin there, then lightly at louis’ hole, like he’s testing. 

‘can you grab a pillow for me, sweetheart?’ he asks louis. it takes him a moment, but louis manages to make his arms work enough to reach out for one and hand it to harry, who rewards him with a kiss on the soft inside of his wrist. he helps louis lift his hips up and slides the pillow underneath the curve of his lower back, propping him up. ‘could turn you over,’ harry says thoughtfully, rubbing louis’ thigh again. ‘but i want to see your pretty face while i do this.’

louis smiles, brushing his fringe out of his eyes with a shaky hand. his heart is beating fast, but the heavy, thudding pulse feels almost out of place next to the soft floatiness in his mind. he feels happy and wanted and good.

harry slicks up his first finger and presses it to louis’ hole, gently. it clenches automatically, but louis breathes out and forces himself to relax. he’s thought about this so much; he just wants to be good for harry, to make him happy. harry pushes his finger in, slowly, and louis just keeps breathing, keeps focusing on how much he wants this feeling, all the way. 

and he’s done this to himself, a handful of times, but harry’s finger feels so much longer and thicker and different to his own, and he can’t stop himself letting out a little gasp, a short moan, at the slide inside, the tug on his rim as harry pulls it out a little, fucks it back in.

‘you okay, babe?’ harry asks, working his finger in deep again. ‘would another finger be okay?’

‘yeah.’ louis swallows hard, trying to make his voice work properly. ‘yeah, please.’

harry slicks up his second finger and presses it in next to the first, eyes on louis’ face, flicking to watch his mouth drop open a little. the stretch hurts a little this time, as harry drags the two fingers in and out, scissors them a little to stretch at his rim, but again louis makes himself relax. the twingey burn turns into an ache, but it’s an ache he likes, can feel in tremors all the way down to his toes.

‘another,’ he murmurs, hands fisting in the sheets.

harry looks up, smiling, and crooks his fingers a little on the last drag out. louis jolts, whines without knowing the sound is going to come out. his dick twitches, feeling tingly, achey, like it wants to start getting hard again but isn’t sure how to go about it.

‘you’re being so good, lou,’ harry says as he slicks three fingers up with fresh lube. ‘so good at opening up for me.’

louis nods quickly, eyes closed, fingers and thighs trembling. harry slides his fingers back in, three without any warning and scissors them gently, stretching him. it feels hot and throbbing, deep inside him. then harry’s fingers bend like before and hit that spot inside him, and all of sudden louis is arching and squirming and his dick is so hard he feels dizzy.

‘harry, harry,’ he gasps, eyes squeezed tightly shut. ‘oh god.’

‘what is it?’ harry murmurs, pressing a light kiss to louis’ inner thigh. ‘relax, you’re alright.’

his fingers have stilled; louis rocks his hips down on them desperately. ‘again, you did that-’ his voice cuts out as harry shoves his fingers in deeper, hits that spot again. ‘yes, yeah, ngh.’

there’s no pain at all now, not when there are electric shocks of pleasure zinging down louis’ spine with every small movement of harry’s fingers, and his cock is leaking a trail of precome onto his already messy tummy. all he can think about is how big harry’s cock is, how well it would rub up against him on the inside.

‘fuck me, fuck me, i’m good, harry, please,’ he babbles, not worrying about being quiet or small, now.

harry scissors his fingers again as he pulls them out, and the squelch of lube sounds so dirty and hot that louis keens, holds tight to the sheets under him.

‘you sure?’ he asks, lube covered hands already tugging his pants down, pulling out his cock.

he’s still as hard as he was before, and just as big as when louis’ first saw him, kneeling on the floor of his bedroom feeling hesitant and shy but wanting, always wanting. 

‘yes, fuck me, yes,’ louis says, hand moving to his own cock, stroking it easily as he watches harry rip the condom open, slide it on. he still wants it bare, wants to be dripping and claimed, but knows harry would never risk that. in a way, it’s even nicer, knowing he matters enough for that kind of caring.

in the next moment harry is moving closer, shifting louis’ legs apart with his knees and pressing his cock to his hole. again louis breathes, relaxes, wanting it so much he has to take a huge breath to steady himself enough to say, ‘please,’ one more time. 

‘tell me if you want me to stop, okay?’ harry says, leaning down, touching louis’ cheek. ‘you’ve got to tell me.’

‘okay,’ louis murmurs, and it feels ridiculous to smile right now, but he can’t help it. he arches up and presses his lips to harry’s to hide it. it’s hardly a proper kiss though, with harry smiling too.

he pushes in slowly, still careful even when louis is spread out and begging for it. it stretches and burns, but louis is too out of his mind to even notice. it’s easy, once harry is in deep enough, to let his legs fall apart and grind back into it, waiting for harry’s cock to reach that spot inside him.

he fucks in and out slow, gentle, at first, making little aborted groaning noises, eyes squeezed shut. and it’s so nice, such a lovely slow burn in the pit of louis’ stomach, but it isn’t quite getting there. 

‘harder,’ he breathes, looking up at harry through his eyelashes. ‘you can go harder, i- i’m okay.’

harry gasps like he hasn’t been breathing since he got inside louis (which is entirely possible) and leans forward, hips moving in deeper, faster. ‘god, you’re so good, louis, such a good boy for me,’ harry almost growls, balancing himself with hands next to louis’ head.

louis exhales shakily, trembles when it finally gets there. his cock twitches out another blurt of precome and, without thinking, he brings his little hands up to hold onto harry’s muscled forearms. he can grind back onto his thrusts without being shoved up the bed, now, and that makes harry groan louder, push in harder.

he fucks him like that for a minute, nuzzling down to kiss his neck, to bite at where it meets his shoulder. the twinge of pain sends louis’ eyelashes fluttering helplessly, his back arching.

harry stops for a second, re-adjusts his knees and shifts his weight, and then he’s got louis’ wrists pinned to the bed hard enough to bruise and he’s fucking into him fast and deep, trapping him between his cock and the full weight of his torso and louis is gone, drifting, hazy like he’s never been before.

‘ngh, ngh, ngh,’ he moans, high and breathy, brain flickering and dim and soft. 

he comes untouched, shuddering and whining. he spurts pathetically down his own cock and harry grinds in hard, making his stomach tense and his mind white out as he rides it through.

harry is still fucking him as he comes back, and louis feels twitchy and oversensitive but he’s still so warm and floaty that he doesn’t even think about asking harry to stop. louis curls his fingers around harry’s hands, where they’re still pressing bruises into his wrists, and watches his face. he looks more taken apart than louis has ever seen him, cheeks ruddy pink and hairline sticky with sweat. his whole body is flexed and tensing, the muscles of his chest slick.

louis clenches around him experimentally and suddenly, perfectly, he groans out a cut off, ‘fuck,’ and comes. louis can feel his cock flexing inside him, can see his throat working and his arms tremble, and it makes him shaky. he watches until harry comes back to himself and pulls out, flopping down half on top of louis, breathing fast.

louis lets his head loll back and tries to start bringing his own breathing back to normal. his mind is starting to clear; his tummy feels sticky with come and his ass is actually really hurting now. the pain isn’t so nice when he isn’t hard. he nuzzles into harry’s chest with a little muffled groany noise.

it feels automatic, the way harry’s arms curl around him, hands carding in his hair.

‘alright, sweetheart?’ he asks, blunt nails scratching at louis’ scalp. his voice sounds fucked.

louis breathes in the smell of sweaty man on harry’s neck and says, ‘i’m okay. a little sore,’ in a small voice.

‘mmm,’ harry murmurs concernedly, coaxing him closer so he can sit him up. ‘let’s get you in the shower, yeah? it’ll make you feel better.’

so they stumble into the bathroom, still sated and drowsy but slowly waking up. harry holds louis close to him under the hot shower spray and slides gentle fingers down over his ass, rubbing softly at the remnants of lube around his hole and massaging his bum with his huge hands.

louis sighs happily against his chest and clutches his wet biceps, murmurs, ‘that was so perfect,’ into his skin.

he can feel harry smile against the top of his head. ‘you were perfect, sweetheart.’


End file.
